How Are You Feeling/Transcript
Whitney: Grace Enterprises, please hold... Oh hey, boss, boss! Hey, Matt! Um... I just finished my how-are-you-feeling-today-board! You want to see it? Here it is! You like it? Matt: That is so great. What is it? Whitney: Well, it's a board with different feelings on it, you know, happy, sad, irritated… And then I put pictures of all of us from all around the office so that we could show each other how we're feeling. Matt: Great. Why am I on "Worthless"? Whitney: Um.. let's see... Um, my… my face is on "Happy", so where do you want to put yours? You can change it. Matt: Do you have one that says "Bored of this conversation"? Oh, you do. Whitney: I'm moving mine to "Sad" now. Matt: So that report I wanted you to do, are you working on… Whitney: Oh hey, James, you want to see my feelings board? I just made it! James: Whitney, I have important … to do. I'm too busy to make your feelings… feel good. Whitney: That's okay, I'm sure he'll feel bad about it later. Matt: In that case, I will put him on "Guilty". James: Hey, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, that was just...Hey, here, please, take my credit card, buy yourself something nice. It's the least I can do. Matt: We should move him to "Awkward". Whitney: That was really weird. Matt: Yeah, it was. What do you think his credit limit is? Whitney: What?! No, I mean it, Matt. That was strangely coincidental. What if this feelings board controls feelings? Matt: Oh, get real, Whitney. I mean, it's not like if I take Jeremy's face and put it on "Sick", he's not suddenly gonna be… Jeremy: Pffttt. I'm… sorry about that. Matt: That...was...awesome! This board is amazing, Whitney. Whitney: Give me that! We should be using this board to help people, like Mallory over there. She has been trying to get Adam to notice her for weeks. What she needs, is some confidence. Adam: Hold on a second. Whitney: Matt! Matt: I'm sorry, I'll move him to "Smitten". Mallory: Tissue? Adam: Thank you. I will keep this Kleenex forever. Mallory: Ask me out, Adam. Adam: Yes. Mallory: Wasn't a question, but I like your enthusiasm. I'll go get ready. Adam: I'll come with you. Matt: We are gonna have so much fun with this thing. You're getting a raise. Whitney: Oh, goodie. Stacey: Thanks for getting me this job, babe. For our first lunch break, I'm gonna take you to the best place, it has tables, chairs, you know, little food things that… Natalie: Hi. Matt: Hey. Whitney: Matt, what did you do to her? Matt: I made another square that says "Attracted to Matt". What's up girl? Stacey: Okay, are you hitting on my girlfriend?! Matt: Oh, why don't we move him to "Encouraging"? Stacey: Yeah! Whitney: Oh, Stacey doesn't have a picture, he's new. Matt: Okay… Stacey: See, I don't like your attitude with this… Matt: Smile! There it is. Okay. Stacey: See, this is what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna take you up the stairs… Whitney: Oh, done! Stacey: You know what, I'm gonna show you where the restaurant is, where I made reservations. You two have fun, I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep, alright? Matt: Okay. Jason: Hey, Whitney. Whitney: Oh hi, Malcolm. Jason: I like your shoes today. Whitney: Thanks, Malcolm. Jason: And your dress. Whitney: Thanks, Malcolm. Jason: And you. Whitney: Okay, Malcolm. Matt: Why would you put Malcolm's face on "Creepy"? Whitney: I didn't make a picture for Malcolm. Jason: I'll see you later outside your meeting, Whitney. Whitney: Wait, which one? Jason: All of them. Matt: He's the CEO's nephew, I can't do anything about it. Whitney: Oh hey, we still haven't found a place to put Stephen's picture. What do you think? "Spontaneous", "Playful"... Matt: Let's mix it up a bit, how about "Hungry"? Stephen: Guys, look what I found in the... Matt: No! Whitney: No! Kitty! Category:Season 1